


Pressed Against Your Anatomy

by Amorph



Category: Merlin (TV), Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мерлин в роли Стервятника, Артур в роли сына Конфискатора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressed Against Your Anatomy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pressed Against Your Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/474092) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



– Пойдем, – произнес Стервятник, чьи глаза переливались то голубым, то золотым свечением. Он улыбнулся и перемахнул через кладбищенскую ограду. – Хочешь увидеть улицы? Тогда лучше не отставай от меня.  
– Мне, наверное, не стоит, – возразил Артур, но Стервятник его не слушал. Домой возвращаться было все еще рано, и у Артура не осталось выбора, кроме как последовать за ним.  
\---  
Когда они проходили мимо, люди на улицах начинали свистеть и выкрикивать:  
– Эй, эй, волшебник! Стервятник, мне всего только одну дозу!  
Слова смешивались в какофонию звуков и окружали Артура со всех сторон, тот вертел головой и разглядывал толпу. Люди в жизни выглядели гораздо более странно, чем на экране, даже немного гротескно.   
– Что это? – спросил Артур слишком громко, пытаясь перекричать шум.   
– Это черный рынок, – ответила девушка, которая вышла откуда-то из тени и тут же повисла на руке Стервятника. Она была темноволосая, невесомая, словно призрачная. Девушка походила на кошку, и передвигалась с такой же плавностью. – Эй, Мерлин, ты принес мне немного Z?  
– Как всегда для моего лучшего клиента. Деньги есть?  
Девушка, быстро закивав, протянула ему монету, и Стервятник – Мерлин – поцеловал ее, грязно и страстно, для равновесия ухватившись за плечо Артура, словно в этом ничего такого не было. Артур и не заметил, что тот делал что-то другой рукой, пока девушка не вскрикнула. Опустив взгляд, он увидел, что Мерлин вколол ей что-то ярко-голубое из маленького пистолета.  
– Что это?  
Она блаженно застонала, пошатываясь, попятилась обратно в переулок и сползла по стене, безвольно опустив руки между ног. Мерлин только улыбнулся.  
– Это лекарство 21 века. Где ты был всю свою жизнь? – спросил Мерлин, готовя очередной флакон голубой дряни для вьющихся вокруг них, умоляющих и размахивающих деньгами людей. – Они все подсели на скальпель.  
– Подсели на скальпель?  
– Им нужно что-нибудь от боли. Так что просто прижимаешь пистолет к телу… – Стервятник взял у первого попавшегося парня деньги и приставил пистолет к его животу, не отрывая своих золотых глаз от Артура, – и как только Зидрат попадает в кровь, они готовы к операции.   
\---  
Артур пока не мог решиться вернуться домой. Он и так увидел слишком много того, о чем его отец вообще запрещал говорить. Артур продолжил следовать за Мерлином и наблюдать за ним, пока тот не обошел всех своих клиентов, раздавая Зидрат. Артур ежился всякий раз, как начинал думать, что наркотик извлекают из трупов. С некоторыми из клиентов Мерлин останавливался поговорить, некоторым давал денег, как, например, той первой девушке. В благодарность она снова прижалась к нему во влажном и небрежном поцелуе.  
– Зачем ты этим занимаешься? – спросил Артур, когда они вернулись обратно в гробницу.  
– Хочешь, расскажу свою сопливую историю, богатенький мальчик? – Стервятник указал на свои мерцающие глаза. – Сделал их, когда был молодым и глупым, и когда к моему отцу пришел Конфискатор, мне пришлось добывать деньги любым способом. А теперь я помогаю некоторым, даю денег на платежи, когда сами они не могут. А тебе какое дело? Вышел на экскурсию, посмотреть на низы общества?   
– Мне нужно было увидеть что-нибудь настоящее, – Артур хотел сказать: «Что-нибудь за стенами моего дома, где отец укрывает меня от остального мира».   
– Операция сейчас самое реальное, – рассмеялся Мерлин.  
\---  
В окно гробницы забралась та девушка-кошка, она уже начала отходить от наркотика, ее плечи сотрясались от рыданий. Мерлин прижал ее к себе и успокоил, чтобы она могла говорить.  
– Конфискатор пришел за Гилли.  
– Черт! Он же сказал мне, что платеж будет только в конце месяца!  
Девушка снова заплакала, всхлипывая и захлебываясь, и Мерлин осторожно поцеловал ее, успокаивающе гладя по спине. Та затихла, расслабилась, и руки опустились ниже, прошлись по ее бедрам, задрали юбку. Сообразив, что происходит, Артур попятился к выходу из гробницы, но встретившись взглядом с Мерлином, почему-то остановился.  
– Все хорошо, Фрейя, – Мерлин провел ладонью у нее между ног, заставляя ее раскрыться. Артур практически ничего не увидел, но замер. Все это время Мерлин не отрывал от него глаз, даже когда Фрейя забралась на его колени, когда он расстегнул штаны и вошел в нее. Глаза непрерывно моргали то голубым, то золотым, то снова голубым.  
Артур чувствовал предательское возбуждение, пытался с ним справиться, но сам не понял, как подошел ближе. И вот его рука уже лежит на спине Фрейи, и он зажимает ее между собой и Мерлином.  
В этот же момент девушка кончила, задохнувшись, и упала на грудь Мерлина.  
\---  
– Тебя, кажется, заинтриговал Зидрат? – спросил Мерлин, укладывая Фрейю в кровать. – Хочешь попробовать? Первая доза бесплатно.  
Артур помотал головой и шагнул назад.  
– Мне пора домой.   
– Как скажешь, богатенький, – Стервятник положил ладони на плечи Артура и мягко его поцеловал. – Только помни, – прошептал он, – на реальность можно подсесть также легко, как и на Z. Ты еще вернешься.


End file.
